Queen
by Minatu
Summary: The world is changing and expanding for Maddie. There are even more secrets, and with a war brewing, Maddie wonders if she'll be able to survive it all. [BOOK 3] Jacob/OC


**Hello! My son likes to cry when I try to sit down and write. Anyways, welcome to the third and final book of my series! Wow, never thought I would be drawing this series to a close ever. I'm not good at completing or even continuing things lol. I have tons of stuff I've never even published.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Magic 101," a tall, lanky man began. He wore round glasses and though a giant, looked very gentle and perhaps even fragile. Freckles dusted every inch of his skin, making it look darker than it was from a distance. His head was topped with soft, brown curls and he wore a loose green cardigan over a black undershirt. A necklace with a vial of some dark liquid hung from his neck, landing in the center of his broad chest, "My name is Ansel, and I'll be teaching you how to control and conceal your powers as well as protect yourself in the modern world. Most of you have newly discovered abilities or haven't had much contact with the world. Feel free to ask me anything. We also have four other teachers that are here to help as well if you're having a particular difficult time with anything. Whether it's about how to work a cell phone, how to safely astral project or anything else, we will not judge you, no matter how dumb you think the question is. You'll meet the other four professors later today."

I sat towards the back of the class. Next to me sat William, who was wearing a beige sweater and a loose fitting tank top that showed off a bit of his pale chest. I had come along with my roommate, Shelly. Shelly seemed pretty shy as she hadn't said much to me, other than her name and that she was a sigil witch, just before presenting me with a piece of paper with an intricate sigil on it. The paper had been very warm, and I had immediately felt inclined to hold onto it.

William glowed with a body glitter that he was a huge fan of, brushing stray hairs out of his eyes to settle on his brow. He was writing something down on his notebook even though Ansel hadn't even begun to talk about anything of importance, merely introducing the topics the class would be over for the next two weeks. I had an easy time keeping my attention on Ansel, and it became apparent that both Shelly and William knew more than me. Shelly looked tiny in comparison to William. She couldn't be more than 5'3", and her slight frame did not help her appear any less meek.

"To begin instructing each of you, we will begin with an aptitude test, which has three parts. All of which are not going to require much effort on your part, as it isn't a knowledge based test. Each of you will receive one of these blocks. They are magically charged, so do not touch someone else's block," Ansel began, holding a plain, wooden block, "They will reveal your main magical attribute, for example if your magical affinity is with the earth, a plant will grow from the block." Ansel levitated every block to each person in the class all at once. I reached out and carefully took the smooth, warm cube in my hand and stared at it with bated breath. Nothing happened at first, causing me to grow antsy and wonder if something was , an image burst forth into my mind. I saw a beautiful oak tree. It looked quite old and was wrapped in vines. I could even hear cicadas chirping and saw glowing fireflies dancing about its great trunk. Then I was back in the classroom. My hands tingled, and when I looked down at the wood block, it looked exactly the same.

I looked over at Shelly, and her block was seeping with ink. It had even gotten on her hands. Shelly appeared to be perturbed by this as her hands now hovered around the oozing block that was now ruining her notebook. I looked back down at my own unchanged block with a frown on my face. Was this the moment that I found out that I had no magical aptitude at all? William's block was glowing with warm light, and he was amusing himself with it by using it to light a photo he was taking of himself with a polaroid camera. I rubbed the smooth corner of the block absentmindedly as Ansel made his rounds, writing down what had happened to each person's block.

"Maddie," Shelly spoke suddenly, looking at the block in my hands curiously, "What did your block do?" She had a soft, airy voice. It was very soothing to listen to. I opened my hands to reveal the unchanging cube.

"Lucky, yours didn't do anything destructive," she frowned. I furrowed my eyebrows curiously.

"It didn't do anything," I responded in confusion. Ansel finished with the student next to Shely and was before us suddenly, pushing up his glasses. He seemed intrigued by my words.

"Did you see something?" he asked, hitting the nail on the head in one guess. How did he know? I was frozen in surprise. Ansel was staring directly at me with an unchanging expression, and I could feel anxiety rising up in me. I felt embarrassed and nervous all at once.

"Uh, well," I gulped, "I saw a tree." I felt like I was running out of air, and I was terrified someone would laugh at me. I was afraid of being called crazy.

"What did it look like?" he pried. His question was like a breath of air. I felt less crazy, and my nerves began to still. My hands still shook against the perfect wood.

"B-big, covered in vines," I responded slowly, unable to bring calm into my voice, "I get the feeling it was at least a hundred years old." I felt like crying, and yet Ansel smiled at my response.

"You saw the tree these blocks were carved out of. Magic infused blocks like these are always cut from old trees charged with mystic power, often by a wood nymph," he told me, "If you saw that, it might mean you're clairvoyant, but it's hard to say since that was an image of the past. The other two tests will reveal if that's the case." Ansel seemed very pleased when he moved on to take note of William's glowing block. I felt like I could breathe again. Maybe I wasn't crazy. Still, I felt like a _wreck_. All the energy had been sucked out of me in just a few minutes. I turned to look over at Shelly, and she was looking at me with an awed expression. Her tortoise shell glasses sliding down the slight decline of her brown nose.

"W-what?" I asked, referring to her speechless stare. I hadn't quite regained my composure, but clearly something was going right over my head. Shelly blushed slightly, clearing her throat and staring at her hands.

"Uh, well, it's, yeah, it's nothing r-really..." Shelly started, fiddling with her hands. Ears burning, she continued, "It's just, um, clairvoyance is... kind of rare." Her voice fading by the end of it. I blinked back my surprise.

"It is? But there's tropes about diviners everywhere?" I responded, surprised and curious all at once. Shelly looked back over at me then her blush of embarrassment fading away, "Most of the prominent families with clairvoyance were rooted out in the 1800s because they tried to protect other witches and gave up their lives if their efforts would be successful. The rest of them married into vagrant families and the bloodline was weakened significantly."

"That's heavy," I breathed. Shelly frowned slightly and nodded. Ansel grabbed our attention again though before I got the chance to ask Shelly anymore questions. It sounded like she came from a family of witches... a family of magic and no secrets. I wondered what that was like.

"For the second test, you will all be directly speaking to one of us five teachers," Ansel said, motioning toward the door. Four people walked in at his cue. They were introduced as Joe, Andrea, Danny, and Sabrina. Apparently they were all more inclined to go by first names, rather than be called professor, just like Ansel.

"Now that we know everyone, we'll announce who we're each interviewing first," Ansel said. They each called a name and led the person out of the room. When they were done, both came back and another name was called. Shelly was called pretty quickly, so William and I were left to twiddle our thumbs and wait. There was about twenty people in the class, so they had to interview roughly five people each.

"I'm excited to know for sure if you're a diving witch," William announced to me with a small smile. I looked at him and nodded my agreement.

"It would certainly be cool, though I was wishing for something a little cooler," I responded, a little peeved that I had such a dull, onerous ability. It was probably something better kept to myself anyways, otherwise people would constantly try to get me to predict their future. It seemed pretty annoying, especially since I didn't even know how it all worked.

"I think it's way cooler than you're acting," William responded. I frowned slightly.

"Maybe so, but it comes with the additional annoyances of people who constantly want you to divine their future for them, or tell them how something is going to go..." I trailed off, already feeling aggravated by the prospect. William looked surprised.

"I've never really thought about that," he said. We didn't get the chance to discuss it any further, as Sabrina returned with one of my classmates and called my name. I stood, waving slightly to William before walking over to her. Sabrina had platnium blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at me.

"Madelyn Swan?" she affirmed. I nodded, and she led me out.

* * *

 **I think I'm gonna keep ya'll in the dark for now about her powers. I hope everyone enjoys the new OCs lol.**

 **Please review!**

 **\- Minatu**


End file.
